


Misunderstandings With A Side Of Tomato Murder

by Thats_Amore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Suggestive Dialogue, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nationverse, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Lithuania (Hetalia), Past Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Amore/pseuds/Thats_Amore
Summary: Lithuania spends the night with America after he gets scared by a horror movie, and Romano wildly misinterprets the situation. Especially considering what they talked about just before America let Lithuania fall asleep that night.
Relationships: America & Lithuania & South Italy (Hetalia), America & Lithuania (Hetalia), America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Misunderstandings With A Side Of Tomato Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Lithuania's Outsourcing Part 2, which I think could have gone down differently if Himaruya had been writing Romano as living with both Lithuania and America at the time.
> 
> This story is from Lithuania's POV, and he does obliquely reference the abuse he endured while he lived with Russia. His former relationship with Poland is left ambiguous, and the reader may interpret it as either a friendship or possibly more.
> 
> In this story and in future fics, I will be using the name Savino as Romano's first name. If you want more info as to why I changed Romano's name, please read my profile or message me at thatsamericano on tumblr.

They’d been talking side by side in America’s bed after changing into their pajamas for the night. Lithuania had opened up a little about his former partnership with Poland, and America had talked about how England used to share a bed with him when he was a colony. It wasn’t always easy to talk about his past, especially about how Russia had split apart his and Poland’s commonwealth, but he felt comfortable talking about it to America. America was his friend, and Lithuania always felt comfortable around him. Since it was getting late into the evening, he also felt quite tired, and America’s pillow perfectly cushioned the back of his head, making him feel even sleepier. Lithuania’s eyes drifted shut, and he imagined a peaceful scene of him and Poland, back in the rye fields…

“Lithuania, dude, don’t fall asleep on me! I’m still scared! I need you!” America shook Lithuania’s shoulder, and Lithuania forced himself to open his eyes so he could reassure his panicking friend.

“I’m sorry, Mr. America.” Lithuania yawned involuntarily. “I didn’t mean to doze off, but it’s getting pretty late.”

America pulled his hand away from Lithuania’s shoulder. “I know. I’m not planning to keep you awake forever, but that movie gave me the heebie-jeebies. I just need you to stay up and talk with me a little while longer.”

“That’s fine. What did you want to talk about?” Tolys turned to face Alfred. He hoped that looking at America would help him stay awake long enough for America to calm down after being terrified by the horror movie.

“I don’t know. Anything, I guess, unless it involves ghosts, vampires, or werewolves. Or anything else creepy that would give me nightmares.”

“Hmm.” Lithuania paused, trying to think of a new topic. He idly wondered how their other housemate, Romano, was doing. He should be in his own bed fast asleep by now. Lithuania hoped that America’s yelling a moment ago hadn’t disturbed him.

“Hey, America, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course not, Tolys. We’re best pals. You can ask me anything you like.”

Lithuania was flattered America trusted him so much, but he still hesitated before he asked his question. He wanted to phrase it as sensitively as he could.

“Is there a reason you asked me to stay with you tonight? Not that I mind, but you could have asked Savino instead.” Romano had left the room quickly after America had asked Lithuania to spend the night with him, and he hadn’t said good night as he usually would. Sometimes, Romano could be hard to read, but Lithuania worried he might’ve been hurt Alfred had asked for Tolys’s help instead of his.

America sighed. “It’s kinda hard to explain.” Alfred’s gaze shifted up to the ceiling, and his fingers twitched over the blanket covering them both. “I’m not sure I understand it myself,” he admitted quietly.

“Maybe I could help you figure it out? If you’re comfortable with that, of course.” Lithuania was surprised at how shy America seemed when he was talking about this. He’d never seemed shy about anything before, not even when he’d told Lithuania about how he had a difficult time cleaning up the storage room that contained things from his Revolutionary War.

America stared up at the ceiling for several seconds before he started to talk. “Sometimes, Vinny makes me nervous. It’s not that I don’t like him, you know? I love the guy to death, but I don’t think I could sleep next to him, not like I can with you.” Alfred laughed softly. “Especially if those rumors are true, and Vinny and his brothers actually do sleep without wearing any clothes.”

Lithuania blushed. He’d heard those rumors too. “If Romano sleeps naked, he probably only does that when he’s alone. I’m sure he would have found something to wear if you’d asked him to spend the night instead of me.”

“I know. That’s not it. It’s the other thing. If Vinny was in bed with me, I’d be up all night ‘cause my mind would be racing. I’d probably get that weird tingly feeling in my stomach I _always_ get around him, and then I’d say something stupid that would make him sore at me.”

Lithuania frowned thoughtfully. He’d noticed America flailing around Romano before, and he’d noticed that sometimes Romano became irritated when America said something ridiculous to him. But after their first week together, Romano never seemed truly enraged at America, and Romano told Lithuania the story of how America asked if he knew how to make Italian food with an amused chuckle and a fond eye roll.

But he hadn’t heard America talking about Romano with this bewildered tone of voice before. He hadn’t known America said silly things around Romano because he was _nervous_ , and he hadn’t known America felt sensations around their friend that most people would classify as butterflies.

With this new information, it wasn’t hard for Lithuania to piece things together. “Alfred, it sounds like you have a crush on Savino.”

America shifted his head to glance at Lithuania. His eyes were wide with fear. “It does?”

Lithuania nodded. “I’m afraid so.”

“Shit. I was really, _really_ hoping it wasn’t that.” He laughed again, but this time it sounded weak and broken, like he was doing his absolute best not to cry.

Lithuania inched a little closer. He was cautious of invading America’s space, but it seemed like he needed comfort. “You know it’s okay, right? It’s okay if you feel that way about him?” Lithuania wouldn’t judge anyone for something like this, especially not someone whose friendship he valued as much as Alfred’s.

America nodded quickly. “I know, but I’ve never felt like this before. Until you told me just now, I didn’t understand what was happening to me. I thought I was losing my mind.”

Tolys smiled at him sympathetically. “It’s just a crush, Mr. America. It’s perfectly normal.” But it made sense that he would feel scared and confused, especially if Romano was the first crush he’d ever had.

“I probably should’ve figured this out sooner,” America murmured. “The kissing daydreams alone would’ve clued most people in.”

Lithuania giggled. “Kissing daydreams?”

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. He might’ve been blushing, but it was hard to tell in the dark. “Please don’t tell Romano. I don’t think he likes me back, and if he found out, he might not want to speak to me anymore.”

“I don’t think it would be as dire as all that. But don’t worry, I know how to keep a secret.” He hadn’t been planning to tell Romano anyway.

America let out a relieved exhale and opened his eyes. “I’m glad we’re friends, Lithuania.”

“I’m glad we’re friends too.”

Alfred turned over onto his back. “I don’t think I’m so scared by the movie anymore. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

Lithuania scooted back a little and closed his eyes. “See you tomorrow morning, Al.”

Within a couple minutes, Tolys fell asleep in Alfred’s bed. He didn’t feel America shaking him awake again, so he assumed Alfred fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

The next morning, Lithuania quietly slipped out of America’s room while Alfred was still deep in slumber, breathing with a light snore. After showering and changing into clothes for the day, he went to the kitchen for breakfast. When he got there, he noticed that a note had been left by the espresso machine in Savino’s handwriting.

_I’m sleeping in today. Make your own coffee, shitheads._

Tolys puzzled over the cryptic message. It wasn’t unusual for Savino to sleep in, and it wasn’t unusual for him to use profanity, even in a note. But he had taken over the coffee-making duties shortly after he moved in, claiming that he couldn’t stand “the fucking swill” America made and that Lithuania’s was “tolerable,” but not as good as his. It was unusual for Romano to relinquish control of the espresso machine.

America padded into the room, and he walked up behind Lithuania to read the note over his shoulder.

“Huh, that’s weird. I guess you’re making the coffee today. I’ll get started on breakfast.”

America headed off towards the stove like nothing had happened, and Lithuania prepared coffee for both of them as if nothing were amiss. But Romano’s strange note troubled him as he and America ate a quiet breakfast together, with their housemate notably absent.

After breakfast, Lithuania assisted America with his paperwork and attended to some correspondence of his own. Romano woke up, but Lithuania only saw him for a few seconds as they passed by each other in the hallway. Instead of eating a late breakfast, he headed straight out to the backyard to tend to the plants he’d put in America’s garden.

Lithuania didn’t say anything, but he was growing increasingly worried by Romano’s behavior. Yes, Savino often went out to work in the garden for a few hours, but he at least usually ate breakfast first. And he usually told Tolys or Alfred where he was going before he went out to the backyard. Romano was avoiding them, and he must have been doing so for a reason.

For a while, Lithuania was too absorbed in his duties to think about the issue with Romano. But then, while he was in America’s study, he heard the back door slamming as Romano re-entered the house. He startled a little at the noise, and he dropped a stack of files.

Immediately, he dropped down to his knees to pick them up. “I’m sorry about that, Mr. America.”

America got down to help him. “Don’t worry about it, dude.” He offered a reassuring smile, and Lithuania tried to smile back. Savino might have a short temper, but he had never been violent to him or America. And Alfred was kind and understanding, not someone who would punish Lithuania for making mistakes the way Russia had. Still, the memory of what he had gone through at Russia’s house was shaking his confidence.

When they stood up, Lithuania handed the files he was holding to America. America squinted at him through his glasses. “You’re gonna be okay, right, buddy?”

“I hope so.” He frowned. “I think Romano might be angry about something. He slammed the door just now. And I don’t know if you noticed, but he’s been avoiding us more than usual.”

“Yeah, I’ve kinda missed him today,” America said wistfully. “He didn’t even come inside for his normal afternoon nap.”

Tolys grinned at Alfred teasingly. “You have his sleeping schedule memorized?”

America’s face turned bright red. “He’s fallen asleep on the couch a few times, and I might’ve accidentally ended up watching him. But not in a creepy way!”

“Of course not.”

“Sometimes, he mumbles in his sleep,” America continued. “Usually, he’s calling people assholes and telling them to fuck off, but it’s still the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.”

Lithuania chuckled. “Wow, you’ve really got it bad, don’t you?”

Alfred let out a forlorn sigh. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“I think you’re caught up on all the paperwork you were falling behind on,” Lithuania told him. “We should probably check on Romano to see how he’s doing.”

“Yeah, it’s one thing if he’s cranky because he didn’t get his _pennichella_ , but I wouldn’t want him to actually be upset about something.” America set the stack of files down on the corner of his desk and turned to start walking out of the room.

Lithuania caught up to him by the doorway. “Of course you wouldn’t, lover boy.”

America’s cheeks were turning red again, and Lithuania fought back a chuckle as they left the room. It was one thing to tease Alfred about his crush in private, but he wouldn’t tease him anywhere said crush might overhear them.

They walked into the kitchen, and Romano was chopping a tomato at the counter, but much more aggressively than usual. He was grumbling to himself, and the knife struck the cutting board with enough force to make Tolys grimace. He wasn’t sure how to approach Savino when he was in such a foul mood.

“I’ve got this,” Alfred whispered. Tolys nodded, and Alfred walked over to Savino as he started chopping up a second tomato.

“How you doing, Vinny? Did that tomato do something to get you into a lather? I’m not sure committing tomato murder is really necessary.”

“The tomatoes didn’t do shit. The tomatoes didn’t lie to me and decide to start _fucking_ each other behind my back.” Romano’s gaze remained fixed on his cutting board.

America gave Lithuania a baffled look. “Uh… I’m pretty sure tomatoes can’t have sex. I mean, I don’t know much about plant reproduction, but—”

Savino slammed his knife down on the cutting board and whirled around to face Alfred. “I wasn’t talking about the tomatoes, jackass! I was talking about you and Lithuania!”

“We… we didn’t… what?”

“Mr. America just wanted me to keep him company after he got scared of the horror movie,” Tolys said timidly. “We just talked. Nothing else happened.” He felt intimidated by Romano’s anger, but he thought speaking up could correct this misunderstanding better than America’s stammering would.

Romano stared straight into Lithuania’s eyes and gave him a vicious look. If looks could kill, Lithuania would have been an ash heap on America’s kitchen floor.

“I bet you enjoyed keeping him _company_ , didn’t you, you stronzo di merda? America seemed to enjoy it when he was screaming about how much he ‘needed’ you.”

Lithuania was too shocked by Romano’s obvious rage and jealousy to respond immediately. When he opened his mouth to speak, America beat him to the punch.

“Dude, it wasn’t like that. He started falling asleep, and I was still freaking out about the movie. I’m sorry I woke you up, but we weren’t doing… _stuff_ with each other.”

“It’s true,” Lithuania added. “It was completely innocent.”

“Oh.” Savino looked down at the floor. “So, when you asked Tolys to spend the night with you, you meant—”

“Just sleeping,” Alfred finished. “As friends.” He smiled, clearly believing that since the misunderstanding had been resolved, things had gone back to normal.

Unfortunately, they hadn’t. Romano stepped away from America and started rooting through the spice cabinet. “I see,” he said bitterly, voice coated in hurt. “You like him better than me.”

“Savi, no—”

“You know, I would’ve understood it better if you _had_ been sleeping together. That would’ve made sense. But now, it’s clear that you don’t even trust me as a friend.”

“That’s not true. I trust you a lot. I just felt more comfortable with Lithuania in that particular situation.” Alfred shot a worried glance in Lithuania’s direction. He didn’t know how to explain why he hadn’t asked Romano for help without revealing feelings he wanted to remain secret. Lithuania didn’t know how to help him.

Savino’s shoulders began to tremble. Lithuania couldn’t tell from his angle, but he thought he might have been crying. “You stupid asshole! Don’t you hear yourself?! What in the world have I done to make you so _uncomfortable_ around me?!”

“That’s not what I meant. I—”

Romano spun around to face America, revealing that he had in fact been crying. “I’ve tried to be your friend! I cook for you, and I work on your garden, and I remind you to take a break when you’ve been working yourself to death! And still, it’s not enough! I thought you were different, but you’re just like everybody else! You prefer Lithuania because he’s nicer and calmer, and he can clean without breaking shit, just like Spain and Grandpa Rome preferred my little brother to me!”

Alfred let out a frustrated sigh. He was clearly reaching the end of his rope. “Vinny, that’s just not true. I don’t _prefer_ Lithuania to you.”

“Then why?! Why the fuck did you ask him to help you when you were scared, and you didn’t even _think_ to ask me, when I was standing right there just like he was?!” Savino sounded absolutely devastated, and Tolys felt like he was intruding. This conversation was too private for him to witness.

“Because I’m in love with you! I can’t sleep next to you without wanting to sleep _with_ you!”

Savino’s arms, which had been gesturing energetically throughout the conversation, suddenly fell limp to his sides. “You… you what?”

“I love you,” Alfred repeated, this time at a normal speaking volume. “I love you, and sharing a bed with you would make my nerves do the Charleston and make me think about things I really, _really_ shouldn’t be thinking about when I’m with a friend.” Alfred blushed after this admittance, and, unsurprisingly, Savino did too. “I don’t think about that kind of stuff when I’m with Lithuania. That doesn’t mean I like him any more or less than you, but it’s just… different.”

By this point, Lithuania knew he should’ve left a long time ago. But he couldn’t force his feet to move, not until he knew how this situation would shake out.

“Different, huh?” Romano was smiling slyly, but America was glancing off to the side and didn’t notice.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I know that probably grosses you out. I only told you so you wouldn’t think I hated you.”

Savino laughed. “Fredo, you fucking dumbass. I only got so psychotically angry about the idea of you and Tolys sleeping together because I was jealous.”

“You were jealous? Of him, right? Because if you were jealous of me, that means you’ve been carrying a torch for Lithuania this whole time, and—”

Romano cut off the rest of America’s nonsensical babbling by stretching up to kiss him square on the mouth. Lithuania couldn’t blame him, but he decided he had seen enough. Probably much more than he needed to. To avoid invading his friends’ privacy more than he already had, he left the room while they were too distracted by each other to notice his comings and goings.

As he passed through the living room, he heard America’s bright, cheerful laughter. But it was more of an awed giggle than the booming, confident sound he was accustomed to. Lithuania smiled to himself, glad that everything had worked out better than America had thought it would last night, and continued heading towards the staircase.


End file.
